He Knew
by brightdarknessx
Summary: He knew from the moment they laid eyes on each other that they were perfect for each other. He also knew that the moment they broke up, somehow, sometime, somewhere, they would get back together / One-Shot xx


**Hey Guys!**

**I know what you're thinking: ANOTHER break up one shot!? Well, these are my favorite stories to read and my favorite stories to make because they're really powerful and they have the ability to move people(: **

**So thanks for giving it a chance!**

**Without further ado, I give you 'He Knew'**

* * *

**_Milton_**

He knew. He knew from the moment they laid eyes on each other that they were perfect for each other. He knew from the moment they became best friends that they would eventually date. He also knew from the moment they broke up, that somehow, sometime, someday, they would get back together. That's just how destiny works.

That doesn't mean he was blind to his best friends hurt. He saw Jack look at her with longing every single day. He noticed the way he changed for the worse.

Milton Krupnik remembered the day Jack and Kim got together. Jack had called him up and excitedly told him that Kim had felt the same way all along. Milton had only chuckled and wondered to himself how they were so blind.

He remembered the day a Jack called him a few days before their fourth anniversary, inquiring how to create the perfect day for Kim, wondering how on earth he was supposed to meet her expectations.

At the time, Milton had laughed, saying that they were made for each other from the start and as long as Jack was there, Kim would be happy.

Oh how wrong he was.

The night of their anniversary, Jack had called. He sounded strained and crackly while he explained what had happened.

Jack had waited patiently for three hours at the most expensive restaurant in town. While each hour passed, his smile fell a little more as he had fiddled with the velvet box in his pocket. As the third hour came around and the waiter asked him for the seventh time if he could take his order, Jack shook his head and left the restaurant.

On his way home, he had pondered the facts. He had wondered if he gave Kim the right date, if she remembered their anniversary...and that's when it hit him. She probably didn't remember their anniversary. Jack was hurt, but he knew he couldn't stay mad at Kim for longer than a few minutes.

Just as he was about to call Kim, his phone started ringing. The ringtone of 'You Belong With Me' echoed through the alley as as Jack quickly pressed answer.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hey Jack..." Jack had heard the guilt in her voice and quickly asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, I think we need a break."

What?

"But Kim, I-"

"Jack, goodbye," she answered. Jack heard the click on the other end of the line.

"love you."

Milton reassured his friend that she probably regrets it but Jack didn't believe it.

"We have been together for four years," he had said, "she's probably sick of me."

Milton didn't know what to say. He was still wondering why Kim had broken up with him. In his eyes, Jack was the perfect boyfriend, as girls would say. He was handsome and put Kims needs before his, always. No, Milton was not gay.

Jack had always come to him for relationship advice. He preferred the science research to the type of antic advice Jerry and Eddie would give him. He always thought that Kim deserved the best and not the type of person that would take their relationship as some kind of joke.

After that night, Milton knew that nothing would ever be the same.

The next day, he saw Jack, changed for the worst. His badboy image quickly escalated into a badboy player. He saw him making out with girls everywhere and Milton guessed that they were to try and get his mind off Kim.

Milton knew it didn't work. What Jack and Kim had had was special, something that could not be replicated, especially for some Barbie doll at school; not to mention he would look over at Kim some times and the old Jack would flash in his eyes but would quickly go away, probably out of anger.

Even before they dated, Milton had seen the dirty looks he gave Kim's boyfriends. He had seen the mental notes that he had made to himself, promising that if he were ever lucky enough to win her heart, he would treat her like a princess. He had kept with that promise, through their entire relationship.

But one day, Milton was stuck in the middle.

**_Jack_**

Jack pushed Milton against the lockers. He couldn't pin point why he was doing it, but he was. He looked away from Milton and grimaced. Milton made no movement, he knew what was going on and he knew Jack would someday get out of this phase.

"JACK! Let go of him!"

Jack froze. He immediately let Milton go and looked over at the girl.

Kim Crawford, expert heart breaker.

The old Jack immediately came back and he realized what he had done. Jack looked over at Milton who only nodded in understanding. Milton had seen the change I'm Jacks eyes and body language. Kim had changed him.

Milton left to give the old couple some privacy.

Jack looked down. He had only just gotten a glimpse of Kim but she was still the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his entire life, and he knew that even though she was clearly over him, he was screwed.

"Jack, what happened to you?"

Jack heard her voice a little closer now, and he tentatively lifted his head, only to get lost in her eyes, the eyes he loved.

"You left me," Jack whispered, "You left me when I fell hard."

Kim was a goddess. She was perfect and beautiful in every single way possible.

"Why?" He inquired, frightened to hear the answer. _What did I do wrong?_

"I'm not sure," she admitted, finally. "You just seemed like the type of person that every girl would want, and I felt like you could leave me at any second."

Jack scoffed. "And that's the reason why I stayed with you for four years, to leave you. Come on Kim! And you leave me for a low life like Brett? A guy who has already broken your heart!? Kim, he doesn't deserve you-"

"What, and you do!?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it. Do I deserve her?

"No, I don't." He replied shakily. He remembered that time in the hallway when he had seen them making out. Jack had stayed. He had seen her pull away and smile at him in a way that she had never smiled at himself. He had wondered if all the times that he had thought they were forever, he was wrong?

"But he doesn't either," he said, after regaining his composure over the horrible memory.

"Kim, please tell me what prompted you to break up with me." Over the hours that followed the dreaded phone call, he had played back all the memories and wondered what he had done to deserve such a punishment.

_He should've spent more time with her?_

_He should've given her more presents?_

_He should've told her he loved her more often?_

No, definitely not the last one. Each time he saw her, he reminded her how gorgeous she looked and how much he loved her.

"And on our anniversary," Jack began again, losing his train of thought.

She looked up at Jack, wide-eyed. That's when Jack knew. She didn't remember. That's when his heart dropped. But then he realized; she didn't remember.

That's when Jack exploded.

"Don't tell me, you didn't REMEMBER our FOUR YEAR ANNIVERSARY!?" Jack ran his fingers through his hair, fuming. _How could she not remember it!?_

"Jack," she breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't help now, Kim!" Jack replied

"Do you know what you put me through?! I spent three hours waiting at Bienfanties **(A/N I made that up)** waiting for you to show up. After I gave up, you called and told me that we needed a break. It hurt a lot then but that doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling right now."

He saw a tear slip from Kim's eye. Normally, he would run up to her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow but today was different. He was angry.

Then he remembered the ring. He dug the ring out from his pocket and showed it to her.

"DO YOU SEE THIS!?" He screamed. "Look at me." Jack said in a dangerously low voice.

Kim looked up and saw the ring neatly tucked in the velvet cushion in the box.

"It was for you. On our anniversary." Jack closed the box and tossed it to her.

"I want you to keep it. Even though you can't promise me your love, I can, and there's proof." Jack was done with his badboy image. It had only caused him more heartbreak and he couldn't handle that when he was still in an imaginary relationship with the only girl he's ever loved. He slipped his leather jacked off and placed it on the floor.

After standing there for three minutes with no response, Jack sighed in defeat and walked away.

He didn't spot Milton, who was hiding in a bush nearby, who was listening to the entire thing. Milton couldn't believe it.

**_Kim_**

"Kim!" Kim turned around to face her ginger haired friend.

"Hey Milton," she said weakly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, but you hurt him." He said firmly.

Kim threw her hands up in defeat.

"What was I supposed to do!? 'Oh yeah, sure after saying that we can get back together'" Kim gave Milton a look and Milton quickly responded,

"No, but you could have said, 'I still have feelings for you too' and not deny it! Then you could have said something along the lines of 'maybe one day we can get back together, but I need time' come on Kim! Give me a break! Jack is hurting right now and the fact that you didn't say anything comforting didn't help!"

Kim looked down at her feet. She didn't want Jack to feel dejected. She never wanted him to feel hopeless.

"Milton, he has a great future ahead of him, I would only be a burden. Besides, while he's off in Japan participating in karate tournaments, I would have to be home taking care of the kids and-"

"Hold it sister." Milton said, "I never said ANYTHING about kids." Milton shot me a sly smile but I let it pass and rolled my eyes.

"As I was saying, he is going to find someone much better than me and where would that put me? Oh yeah, back to where I started, a nobody."

Kim looked over at Milton who angrily replied,

"Kim, he would NEVER, EVER, do that to you, we BOTH know that. He loves you more than that. For goodness sake, he waited for three hours for you, he made a reservation four months in advance for your anniversary, and, most importantly, he gave you that promise ring." Milton stated while pointing at the fateful box in Kim's hand.

Kim looked at the box and sighed in defeat. Milton was right; she knew Jack would never hurt her in any way. He had told her he loved her every day and told her how stupid all of her exes had been because she was perfect. Jack had made Kim feel like a queen and she repaid him by breaking his heart.

Milton must have seen the realization on her face because he chuckled and said, "Go. He misses you too."

She smiled and ran out the door. She opened the box and put on the ring. She smiled at the way it looked. Jack always knew.

She knocked on the Brewer's door and it opened to reveal a distressed Jack. When he saw her, he brightened and pulled her into a hug.

Jack quickly realized what he was doing and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I- uh-sorry," he mumbled.

Kim pressed the empty box into his palm and whispered in his ear,

"Just kiss me dumbo."

* * *

**Aww, a cute ending(: alright guys, I'm not going to make 'Another Chance' a two shot but at least you got the jist of what happened next, some of you reviewed asking if they were together and the answer to that is the implication is yes(: **

**Kick Prevails!**

**haha thanks for reading!**

**xxV**


End file.
